monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ViveLeRevolutio
Okay thanks for the link. Hey, can you put the monster template for Shakalaka and the other second generation minions? PitchBlack696 00:22, 24 January 2008 (UTC) =hey= Welcome back. Youve been gone for a while. Do you have a program that lets you take clear pictures straight from the PSP? PitchBlack696 16:05, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't have any program like that, all of the pictures I've uploaded from gameplay come from game trailers. You've added weapon pictures to many of the monster pages, and they are pretty useful - The Espinas armor looks pretty neat - but it does clutter the pages a bit, and in some browsers, they overlap with the infobox. Maybe each monster should have a separate page for its armor and weapons? ViveLeRevolution 16:16, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Everyone used to have to respond on the other person's page so they can know you responded. It looks like the Wikia staff fixed that, so it doesn't matter anymore, both will do. Just incase you didn't know, at the end of each message, put ~~~~. It's an automatic signature. PitchBlack696 16:36, 1 March 2008 (UTC) =speculation - akala= no its good you added that section. PitchBlack696 20:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) unnamed sea monster (move) absolutely. would you do the honors? PitchBlack696 (talk) 19:31, 1 October 2008 (UTC) yeah im pretty sure its just speculation. if you find any proof, then please put the info up with the source. theyre gonna show off the game for the first time very soon =D. PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Nicknames thing is, i actually use eveyone of those nicknames. alot too Ookamikazuchi 17:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) hey thanks for the quick help tonight vive! PitchBlack696 (talk) 02:38, 16 October 2008 (UTC) haha. nah, ive been away from the wiki a really long time too. i came back when all the updates for mh3 started coming out though. i fixed up the mh3 thing, and i altered the name section today. and doing the other little stuff were doing now. PitchBlack696 (talk) 02:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) yeah it does, but its a good thing i guess, finally something new and fresh to be typing up on the wiki. im excited for mh3 in the future and all the goodies its gonna give, but im lookin at MHF unite right now. we'll get to play ONLINE, it's so awesome. PitchBlack696 (talk) 03:06, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Was Wondering Hey Vive, I was wondering since you play 2ndG and all, do you know how to unlock Red Lao in the ELDER quest? Vesuvius 00:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Awsome Idea! That is actually a really great idea, to have a fannon page on monsters to see what everyone here speculates abouth the lesser known beasts of the monster hunter world. We should definately check with Pitch to see what he thinks about it.AkamulbasX 23:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Thats a pretty good speculation on black gravios. But if he does agree then i would like to see what some people speculations on the pseudowyverns are.AkamulbasX 22:41, 6 November 2008 (UTC)